Terapia de choque
by XimenaOS
Summary: Dicen que para superar tus miedos, debes enfrentarlos. ¿Eso siempre funciona? Honey debe superar hasta los más pequeños percances para demostrar que es merecedora de su puesto en la G.U.N [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


_Hace mucho que no ando por aquí, hasta se me olvidó la contraseña._ _La Universidad me ha dado una verdadera paliza, pero meh, sigo respirando.  
_

 _Pues bueno, no entregué este Fic a tiempo para Junio en el Foro (mala niña :'c)_ _pero tampoco iba a dejarlo así, nunca hay que dejar las cosas a medias, por lo que ya está terminado. No estoy muy segura si colocar esto, pero como la actividad me fue puesta en el Foro, lo haré_ _ _[Fic (ex) participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]_  
_

 _ _Sin más excusas, disfruten la lectura.__

 _-Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de SEGA. Los autos a sus_ _ _respectivas_ compañías._

* * *

Entre los pasillos de una de las agencias de la G.U.N se movía presurosamente un armadillo de caparazón rojo brillante, trataba de esquivar a otros agentes y al personal para llegar a tiempo a la oficina del comandante Rosen, quien lo había citado a él y a sus otras dos compañeras para que precisaran sus informes de la última misión en Westopolis, estaba algo nervioso, esa misión no había salido precisamente bien.

Al aproximarse a la puerta que estaba buscando vio cómo Honey salía refunfuñando y caminando agresivamente, cosa que no le gustó para nada y trotó hacia la oficina para ver a una estresada Rouge con los dedos cruzados y a su comandante Rosen de pie junto a su escritorio, sus nervios aumentaron.

–Agente Mighty –habló el comandante.

–Dígame señor.

–Necesitamos hablar sobre la agente Honey. Siéntese –el armadillo obedeció de inmediato la orden, y por un momento miró a Rouge de reojo, después le preguntaría lo que ocurrió.

–La situación es: Honey ha disminuido su rendimiento, lo hemos notado desde hace varias semanas y su trabajo de ayer es prueba suficiente de ello, sabemos que el cometido se pudo lograr de manera "exitosa" pero con severos retrasos para el departamento de descifrado, y es sabido por ustedes que no podemos permitirnos tales retardos por la institución que representamos. Como sus compañeros más cercanos les requerimos para corregir su imprudente comportamiento y mejorar sus aptitudes, de lo contrario, tendremos que destituirla de la G.U.N ¿quedó claro? –ambos agentes asintieron con la cabeza sin cuestionar ni mencionar nada.

–Salgan –mandó el comandante Rosen.

Habiéndose alejado del pasillo hacia el edificio de dormitorios Rouge inició la conversación.

–Seguro que quieres saber qué hizo Honey ahí atrás –habló con tono bajo.

–Habla.

–Pues no soportó la llamada de atención del comandante, le dijo que era un autoritario sin consideración y un insensible, después salió.

–Honey siempre le insistió para que la dejara conducir su propia unidad, era lógico que la reprendiera por retrasar la misión ¿cómo pudo decir que tenía miedo de la persecución?

–No lo sé, pero ahora debemos encargarnos de eso –Respondió la murciélago. Mighty miró al suelo molesto por las actitudes de la gata amarilla, hasta que Rouge habló de nuevo.

–No te pongas así cariño. Te recuerdo que tú estabas muy entusiasmado cuando nos avisó que sería parte de la sección ¿porqué te molestas ahora? –bromeó coqueta.

–Siempre he sabido que tiene potencial, su conducta debería ser otra.

–Entonces es una de las razones para hacerla mejorar, anda, vamos a ver dónde se metió –concluyó la murciélago, quien parecía un poco más preparada ante la situación que Migthy, era porque ella sabía que la necesitaban, que funcionaban bastante bien con ella para sorpresa de todos e incluso de sí misma, de nada les servía una chica frustrada y berrinchuda que no pudiera continuar en el Team Fiery. Las figuras de los dos agentes se separaron hacia distintas direcciones para buscar a la gatita.

Honey llevaba un par de horas sentada en un vehículo aún sin encender el motor, analizaba la ruta de la pequeña pista y su mano yacía en la palanca del freno de mano, pero nada, no se atrevía a manejar, ni siquiera había puesto las llaves en el switch y tampoco sabía dónde las había dejado. Rouge la observaba desde las improvisadas gradas manteniendo una mirada serena esperando a Mighty, él llegó después de escasos minutos y apoyándose en un pilar cercano se unió al silencio, la murciélago seguía con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? –preguntó el armadillo.

–Dos horas.

–No puede ser posible, qué ridículo, portándose como una niña caprichosa.

– ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? –contestó Rouge. Migthy la miró pero no le respondió, seguía muy enojado con Honey.

–Voy a hablar con ella.

– ¿Crees que te escuche? –dijo la murciélago estática en su sitio.

–Tiene que hacerlo.

–Atrapa –Rouge le lanzó las llaves de repuesto que encontró en la vitrina de la pista.

El armadillo tomó camino hacia la pista con un paso apresurado, el ruido de su caminar rebotaba en el alto techo color ceniza con el escudo de la G.U.N, cuando llegó hasta el auto tocó con sus nudillos la ventana, sin embargo, Honey no bajó el cristal ni prestó atención a su compañero, seguía con sus ojos atendiendo las líneas guías del suelo. Mighty intentó abrir la puerta en vano, estaba bloqueada por el seguro, lo mismo pasaba con las puertas traseras y la del copiloto e inclusive la cajuela, resopló por lo bajo y como último recurso, azotó las manos en el cofre del auto provocando un elevado ruido que hizo que la murciélago desplegara un poco las alas y se tapara las orejas, cuando el eco cesó ambos miraron hacia Honey, seguía sin emitir respuesta.

–Suficiente –el armadillo presionó uno de los botones del llavero, los faros del vehículo parpadearon un par de veces acompañados de un tenue pitido y los seguros botaron, al abrirse la puerta, Mighty tomó a la gatita del brazo con cierta brusquedad. Rouge voló hacia ellos rápidamente y en cuanto sus botas tocaron el suelo preguntó:

–Honey, cielo ¿qué te pasa?

La aludida no contestó, en su seño se mostraba molestia y estaba tensa con la cabeza mirando hacia otra parte, tanto Mighty como Rouge intercambiaron miradas y esperaron unos minutos, el mismo resultado. La murciélago ordenó con la mirada a Mighty que soltara a la chica y posteriormente tomó con una de sus manos su rostro, aplicando un poco de fuerza pudo hacer que esos ojos ambarinos miraran hacia los suyos.

– ¿Vas a decirnos qué sucede?

Honey seguía sin responder, alborotando la irritación de Mighty, mientras que Rouge se mantenía en su posición, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin la gatita habló.

–Váyanse.

– ¿Qué dices? –exclamó Mighty confundido.

–Que me dejen en paz.

–Linda, escucha –empezó a formular la murciélago, sin embargo la voz aguda de Honey la interrumpió –No soy una niña para que me estén cuidando.

–Te comportas como una, haciendo berrinches y quejándote de las cosas ¿Dónde crees que estás? ¿Siquiera te pones a pensar que tienes un trabajo que cumplir? Eres una agente de G.U.N ¿No te ha quedado claro? ¿Qué más quieres? –replicó Mighty.

Rouge mantuvo el contacto firme hasta que Honey se movió bruscamente, el pequeño incidente de su misión anterior la había afectado mucho más de lo que ella o Mighty supusieron, la gatita se alejó de ellos con la intención de salir de la pista hacia los dormitorios mientras le gritaba al armadillo:

– ¡Nunca entiendes nada! ¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer!

Ninguno de los dos agentes se alertó ante los gritos de Honey, dejaron que se fuera para que entendiera que no le prestarían más atención que no merecía, este era el drama más absurdo que Honey había hecho hasta ahora, tendrían que intervenir de una forma diferente. Rouge acabó con el silencio al ordenar:

–Llama al sector Norte, tengo una idea.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la gata la despertaron, se incorporó lentamente, muy fastidiada y se acomodó el cabello a un lado de la cabeza, sentía que no durmió lo suficiente y estaba segura que le gritaría a quien estuviera afuera porque aún estaba obscuro, y por lo que pudo distinguir en el reloj de la pared, eran las 6:30. De mala gana se puso una gabardina que tenía por ahí y abrió la puerta, se topó con Rouge y con Mighty usando atuendos ligeros en lugar de sus uniformes, su intención de gritar se desvaneció, pero no su mal humor.

– ¿Qué quieren?

–Buenos días –respondió burlona la murciélago.

–Tienes que cambiarte, vamos a salir –explicó Mighty.

–No tengo ganas de salir –reprochó la gata.

–No nos importa, haz lo que te decimos –dijo Rouge al tiempo que recargaba su brazo en el margen de la puerta de manera intimidante.

– ¿Por qué están vestidos así? –ante esta pregunta la murciélago rodó los ojos e hizo retroceder a Honey de nuevo hacia el interior de su cuarto, entró también y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo al armadillo:

–Dame 5 minutos –se dirigió hacia el buró y sacó un par de blusas, un short y tres pares de calcetines, luego sentó a la fuerza a la gatita en la única silla que había en la habitación y con ayuda de sus manos le acomodó el cabello en una coleta alta, lo hizo todo rápidamente para no darle tiempo a Honey de quejarse, cuando terminó de peinarla se quedó de pie y le habló gentilmente:

–Escoge una blusa.

Honey no dijo nada porque notó que Rouge estaba muy decidida a sacarla para quién sabe qué y no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, entonces para acabar pronto tomó una blusa y un par de calcetines sin mirar y se colocó en el lado opuesto a donde estaba su compañera para cambiarse tan veloz como su enojo se lo permitía, se calzó los tenis que había debajo de la cama y se puso de pie, ambas salieron de la habitación.

–Tardaste menos –halagó Mighty al ver a la gatita lista.

– ¡Andando! –ordenó Rouge avanzando para liderarlos.

Los tres agentes salieron hacia la zona del estacionamiento, cosa que incomodó mucho a Honey, el armadillo usó un nuevo juego de llaves para encender el Charger RT que tenía delante y Rouge hizo exactamente lo mismo con el Camaro z28 estacionado a un lado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ordenó a la gatita abordar, ésta con un humor todavía más fastidiado accedió, en cuanto arrancaron los motores ninguna de las chicas emitió palabra. Despúes de media hora, los dos autos llegaron a Seaside Hill en donde los esperaban otros dos agentes y tres vehículos más.

–Gracias por venir chicos –saludó Mighty asomando su cabeza por la ventana al estacionarse, esperó a que Honey y Rouge salieran del otro auto antes de hacerlo él, y se acercaron hacia sus compañeros, la gatita se mantenía un poco alejada de ellos.

– ¡Cuando quieras hermano! –comentó el agente Sonic para chocar su puño contra el del armadillo. La agente Shade sólo intercambió miradas con Rouge y Mighty, para después apoyar su brazo en la cadera. La gatita permanecía detrás de Rouge sin decir nada.

– ¿Cómo te va Honey? –habló cortésmente el erizo para extenderle la mano.

–Bien, gracias –respondió secamente la gatita y atendió el saludo lo más breve que pudo. Sonic miró con extrañeza esta reacción y volteó hacia el armadillo y la murciélago, ellos asintieron con la cabeza, realmente Honey no estaba en su estado habitual.

–Entonces, ella es la señorita con el problema –interrumpió Shade acercándose hacia Honey, haciendo que se sintiera más incómoda.

– ¿Te conozco? –preguntó con desconfianza la gatita.

–Ella es Shade –presentó Sonic –Es parte del Team Nocturnus y trabaja conmigo en el Norte del sector, es una de las mejores pilotos y espías que tenemos. Bueno, hemos venido porque…

–Nos llamaron porque te da miedo conducir –señaló la equidna.

–Shade… –reclamó Sonic.

–No es asunto tuyo –dijo Honey, a cada minuto que pasaba más irritada se sentía.

Migthy se incorporó al habla:

–Mira Honey, ya has hecho demasiadas rabietas, conseguiste tu capricho y te han dado la oportunidad de conducir tu propia unidad, acepta tus responsabilidades. Vamos a hacer una carrera aquí, y deberás completarla.

–Nosotros seremos complementos de ayuda –explicó Sonic– será casi como si estuviéramos en una persecución tranquila.

–Pero tampoco te lo haremos sencillo– finalizó secamente Shade. La gatita se dio la vuelta dando a entender que no quería participar en la dichosa carrera, antes de que caminara, las manos de Rouge la tomaron de los hombros y sintió como era elevada hacia uno de los tres autos que permanecían estacionados.

– ¡Bájame Rouge! –pataleaba Honey, pero la murciélago hacia caso omiso y la llevó hacia el Camaro RS, Mighty abrió la puerta del vehículo para que pudieran meterla y cerraron presurosamente, Honey trató de salir pero no podía.

–El auto tiene un sistema de seguridad linda, no bajarás hasta que lo desactivemos, así que no tienes opción, o corres para que puedas salir o te quedas ahí dentro –dijo Rouge. La gatita comprendió que debía correr para que la dejasen ir. El miedo a repetir lo que pasó en Wetopolis y el impulso de escapar subía lentamente por su espalda, admitiendo para sí misma que tenía miedo, después de pensarlo, suspiró pesadamente y encendió el auto para terminar lo más pronto posible, poniendo así una sonrisa en Shade y en Migthy.

–Bueno ¿qué esperan? –habló Sonic para encaminarse al Mustang Bullitt que había llevado para la carrera, Shade hizo lo mismo y subió a su flamante Mustang GT entusiasmada porque ya iniciaran, mientras Rouge y Mighty se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos autos. Todos se alinearon a la posición de Honey quedando ella en el centro.

Los motores de los cinco vehículos rugían desesperados por avanzar, las manos de la gatita temblaban tanto de nervios como por el movimiento del vehículo, comenzó a realizar algunos ejercicios de respiración para tratar de concentrarse y quitó el freno de mano, empujó el clutch y comenzó a acelerar hasta tener un buen número, posteriormente alzó la vista atenta a cuando alguno de sus compañeros le diera alguna señal para avanzar. Los primeros en arrancar fueron Sonic y Shade como habían acordado, después de algunos metros de ventaja, Rouge dio la orden al Team Fiery usando el sistema de radio:

– ¡Ahora!

Los tres autos dejaron escapar la aceleración contenida, iniciando el camino trazado sobre la arena de playa, la vista de las isletas en forma de ballena y el mar azul pasaba desapercibida por los pilotos, sus miradas perseguían a los agentes del Norte en la primera sección de la pista, intentando darles alcance. Llegaron a la primera zona de conflicto, donde debían rodear unos pilares grises con detalles en rojo, no era un enramado tan complejo de no ser por las variaciones de luz que distraían la mirada, al principio Honey llegó a rozar los pilares con la defensa de su auto debido a que serpenteaba mucho, corrigió su mal manejo del volante pues a pesar de que tenían la radio encendida, ninguno de sus compañeros intervenía para darle algún consejo o advertencia. _Tiene que aprender a actuar frente a la situación_ , les había mencionado Shade, y era lo que necesitaba.

Pudieron salir juntos de ahí, siguieron por el camino plano con algunos altibajos y curvas, en las que la gatita ya no tuvo tantos problemas. Continuaron por un puente de madera aparentemente quebradizo, Rouge cambió a tercera velocidad para posicionarse delante de Honey enseñándole el carril con menos huecos que podrían hacerlos caer, al poco tiempo la gata amarilla alzó su vista al frente distinguiendo a Sonic y Shade aproximadamente a dos metros frente a ella. Shade pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor al Camaro RS aproximándose, sonrió maliciosamente y cambió la velocidad a segunda, permitiéndole a Honey alcanzarla, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia Shade giró rápidamente su volante tratando de chocar superficialmente los vehículos con la intención de sacar del camino a la gatita, quien tenía en serio aumento sus nervios, trató, como pudo, evitar dar un volantazo y pensar cómo salir del rango de ataque de Shade, la equidna se movía más rápido y más preciso que ella.

Los corredores subieron por un camino curveado hacia otra parte con restos de bloques pintados con más decoraciones rojizas, Sonic decidió acorralar a Rouge entre uno de los bloques bajos, al ver esto Honey quiso intervenir pero el armadillo se le adelantó y consiguió llegar a la par de Rouge, ella notó a su compañero, así que bajó la velocidad para crear un hueco en el cual Mighty pudo colarse y ocupar su lugar en un movimiento cruzado, al salir del encierro Rouge de nuevo aceleró apartándose de la orilla y pudo adelantarse a Sonic, Mighty permanecía en su sitio pero no aumentó la velocidad, desconcertando un poco al erizo. Al seguir avanzando se encontraron una caída ligeramente empinada, Shade seguía adelante de Honey aún sin conseguir sacarla, la gatita dejó de pulsar el acelerador, recordó que por simple física, la velocidad que llevaba no debía aumentar si no quería tener problemas para controlarla, y empezó a maniobrar hacia su izquierda.

Rouge decidió quedarse cerca de Honey atenta a cómo la gatita se desenvolvía, se alivió de ver que ya no seguía acelerando y se animó a acercarse un poco más para confundir a Shade. El Camaro z28 se quedó un poco atrás del Mustang GT, esperando que intentara colocarse delante para hacer otro movimiento cruzado, pero la equidna era bastante ágil, continuaba bloqueando el paso de Honey y para la sorpresa de ambas conductoras fue retrocediendo poco a poco y se lanzó contra ella de lleno, los ojos de la gatita temblaron y sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleró.

La escena fue tan rápida que a la murciélago no le dio ni tiempo de entender cómo Honey había librado la embestida sin siquiera rozar su auto con el suyo, sólo veía que seguía conduciendo frente a ella al parecer sin daños; mientras el armadillo pudo adelantar a Sonic gracias a una bifurcación en la pista. Al terminar la caída tuvieron que girar por una curva cerrada, y tal como había previsto antes, Honey tuvo problemas para balancear su movimiento por la precipitada aceleración de antes, ahora que tenía a Sonic de su lado derecho pensó en sacar su frustración con él, usó la tercera velocidad para adelantarlo un poco y serpentear para desconcentrarlo, en una parte fue fácil ya que corrían sobre terreno arenoso, pero tuvo que dejar su jugueteo porque no era factible hacer frenados sobre la arena y si algo le salía mal podría chocar y perder la carrera.

Al terminar el pequeño tramo de playa todos los agentes siguieron avanzando por un trecho plano encima de un puente, a la cabeza iban Sonic, Shade y Mighty y detrás de ellos sólo por algunos centímetros de diferencia, Rouge y Honey, la gatita sentía desesperación y enojo, aunque no tenía que ser la primera en llegar tampoco quería ser la última, necesitaba llegar antes que Shade para demostrarle que a pesar de su miedo, podía controlarse y mantenerse concentrada.

Unos 3 metros delante de los corredores la pista se dividía tres grandes bucles, todos aceleraron para conseguir la inercia suficiente. Sonic y Shade cambiaron de carril para ingresar a los bucles, el erizo avanzó por el central mientras que la equidna optó por el izquierdo. Mighty siguió a Sonic, y Rouge se dirigió al bucle derecho tratando de darle espacio a Honey, la gatita aumentó a cuarta velocidad y persiguió a Shade, al finalizar la vuelta del bucle las tres vías se unificaban para formar otro tramo plano sobre el mar, Rouge y Sonic comandaban la carrera. La equidna volvió a sonreír al ver de nueva cuenta el Camaro RS detrás de ella, faltaban escasos minutos para terminar el recorrido por lo que encendió su sistema de radio para contactar al erizo.

–Hazlo.

Sonic se desvió hacia la izquierda, alejándose de Rouge y acercándose al borde del puente, Migthy y la murciélago sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ambos disminuyeron a tercera velocidad. Honey se percató del movimiento de Sonic pero no hizo nada, estaba más concentrada en rebasar a la equidna. El erizo se alistó para girar el volante y esperó a que Shade se posicionara detrás de la gatita, al hacerlo, Honey comenzó a apretar más fuerte su volante, presentía que algo iba a suceder y movió los ojos a ambos lados rápidamente. Sonic cambió la palanca de velocidad a tercera y derrapó girando su Mustang Bullit 180 grados hasta quedar de frente con Honey, ella tembló. El Mustang GT tenía su defensa rozando la de su Camaro RS, acorralada, entendió lo que planeaban: Sonic la golpearía por la parte derecha y Shade por detrás, pudiendo sacarla de la carrera.

No se asustó por pensar en el golpe sino porque continuaban sobre el alto puente, además, si por algún descuido la empujaban más de lo que debían, corría el riesgo de caer, Mighty y Rouge estaban adelantados, ningún piloto podría detener la inminente caída. Honey comenzó por normalizar su respiración y aferrar las manos al volante, tenía poco tiempo, y no sabía si lo que estaba pensando resultaría. Dos segundos, inició.

Cambió la velocidad a segunda, escuchó al instante el golpeteo de las defensas, Sonic se abalanzó sobre ella y Shade disminuyó la velocidad para ganar impulso, Honey pisó el acelerador con fuerza y guió el auto hacia el erizo, usó el freno de mano para inmovilizar las llantas traseras, golpeó al Mustang Bullit con la parte delantera de su auto e inmediatamente soltó el freno, puso la tercera velocidad y se alejó con los ojos cerrados. Shade abrió los ojos sorprendida y trató de girar a la derecha para evitar el colapso, Sonic por su parte, apretó los dientes y logró frenar produciendo el chirrido de sus llantas, el auto quedó de frente. Shade detuvo su Mustang GT, se tomó un momento para parpadear y observar la pista frente a ella, después encendió el radio.

–Sinceramente, pensé que retrocedería– habló la equidna, casi suspirando.

–Pero hizo algo mejor, nos devolvió el golpe– rió Sonic.

Al sentir el inicio de la siguiente bajada, Honey dejó de acelerar, bajó a primera velocidad y se quedó unos segundos quieta, pero todavía temblaba, realmente pudo librarse de su encierro con vida. A pesar de que sabía que aquella maniobra estaba planeada, el miedo a que alguno de los dos agentes del Norte pudiera fallar la obligó a buscar una salida como fuera. La voz de Rouge interrumpió su pequeño trance:

–Linda ¿estás ahí?

–S-Sí –La gata sacudió un poco su cabeza, enseguida avanzó al visualizar el par de Mustangs aparecer en la pendiente.

– ¿En serio los esquivó? –Preguntó Migthy por el radio, sin saber que Honey aún podía escucharlos.

–Así es, la gatita enseñó las garras –bromeó la murciélago.

Honey exhaló casi riéndose del comentario, estaba segura que el armadillo le diría algo cuando llegara, por mientras aceleró un poco más para disfrutar lo que quedaba de la pista, Sonic y Shade guardaban un poco de distancia. Honey sonrió al ver cómo los rayos del sol dejaban círculos de luz por el suelo y continuaban por la puerta principal de la entrada del templo. Por fin, el final del recorrido.

Mighty y Rouge se dirigieron a la gatita encerrada en el vehículo, pero antes de que llegaran junto a su ventana, ésta vio a Sonic y Shade llegando, giró con rapidez su auto para bloquearle el paso a la equidna que apenas y frenó, el chirrido de las llantas molestó a los sensibles oídos de la murciélago. Sonic rió por lo bajo, y para salir no abrió la puerta, prefirió salir por la ventana, Shade descendió del Mustang GT para acercarse de igual manera a Honey.

–Bravo gatita ¿te quedaron ganas de jugar? –comentó mordazmente la equidna.

–Demasiadas –respondió Honey con el mismo tono burlón.

– ¡Eso que hiciste fue genial! No sólo te libraste de nosotros, casi nos haces chocar. Ambos, o bueno, los cuatro, pensamos que te bloquearías. Te luciste, en serio –exclamó entusiasmado el erizo. Honey no le contestó, pero en su mirada expresó cierto agradecimiento.

–Muy bien bonita –dijo Rouge al tiempo que le colocaba una de sus manos en su cabeza, cerca de su oreja. –Demostraste que eres capaz de permanecer en el Team Fiery.

La murciélago presionó unos cuantos botones en el llavero perteneciente al Camaro RS, sonó una especie de alarma indicándole a Honey que podía bajar del auto, lo hizo para encontrarse con la mirada de Mighty sobre ella, no supo si quería reírse o estaba conteniendo su emoción.

–Oh vamos, estás feliz porque vas a verme todos los días en la agencia ¿verdad? –guiñó coqueta mientras se acercaba.

–No, estoy satisfecho. Sería una lástima que G.U.N pierda a una buena agente.

– ¿La G.U.N o tú? –continuó jugando la gatita y tocó sutilmente su brazo con uno de sus dedos, incomodando al armadillo. Antes de que le respondiera, Honey dio la vuelta y arrebató el llavero de las manos de la murciélago, encerrándose de nuevo en el auto.

– Honey, el auto es de nuestra agencia, no puedes quedar… –señaló Sonic, pero el sonido del motor lo interrumpió.

– ¡Si me ganas, lo dejaré! –gritó la gatita antes de avanzar pero esperó un poco a que el erizo reaccionara.

– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube al auto ahora! –ordenó Shade. Ante su voz autoritaria, Sonic subió y encendió su Mustang Bullit en pocos segundos, Honey sonrió y puso la segunda velocidad para iniciar la improvisada carrera.

–Yo creo que ella va a ganar –comentó Mighty.

–No estés tan confiado cariño, es Sonic, seguro y en la mitad del camino la alcanza. La gatita podría distraerse jugando –dijo Rouge subiendo a su auto, los otros dos agentes la imitaron.

–Si la niña llega antes que él, les daré 80 rings a cada uno –anunció Shade.

–Perfecto –finalizó Migthy para correr fuera de Seaside Hill junto con las agentes. Después de unos minutos, contactó únicamente a la gatita mediante el radio:

–Honey, si ganas, te daré lo que me acabas de pedir.

La gatita sonrió y se ruborizó sutilmente al escuchar el sugerente tono de Mighty, sus coqueteos siempre funcionaban con él. Aceleró, a pesar de que sabía que se lo daría de todas maneras, la victoria sabría mejor cuando ganara con mérito, y como todo buen felino, a Honey le gustaba saborear después de juguetear.


End file.
